1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small, multi-function electronic personal monitor and radio telemetry cell system under the control of a microcomputer.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a personal communicator and monitor with communications consisting of duplex spread spectrum radio telemetry, underwater sonar, acoustic ranging and signaling, infrared communications and visible light communications.
My companion Design application Ser. No. 29/145,071, filed on Jul. 17, 2001, entitled A SMALL PERSONAL COMMUNICATOR, discloses the external casing configuration for the present invention.
My U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,623 patented Apr. 10, 2001 entitled GLOW AND FLASH BATON discloses a resilient watertight light baton is disclosed having multicolored light source and power source mounted therein. The light sources are in electrical communication with the power source via interior electronics and solid state light sources. The exterior walls of the light baton are machined to effectively transmit light from the light source. The baton is extremely easy to use with only one hand and is controlled with a single button.
Additionally, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,305 patented May 31, 1994, entitled PERSONAL ALARM DEVICE WITH VIBRATING ACCELEROMETER MOTION DETECTOR AND PLANAR PIEZOELECTRIC HI-LEVEL SOUND GENERATOR, discloses an alarm and lights which include a vibrating accelerator for motion detectors and a planar, low profile sealed, piezo hi-level sound generating transducer structurally and functionally coordinated with a resonating chamber casing structure to provide a hi-level audio alarm.
These inventions are hereinafter incorporated by reference thereto.
2. The Prior Art
The purpose of a small, lightweight personal alert safety system (hereinafter referred to by the acronym PASS) is to sound a loud, highly discernible audio alarm if a distressful situation should occur. A PASS alarm can be activated either manually or automatically. When using a PASS alarm in the automatic mode of operation, the alarm will sense the absence of motion if the wearer should become immobilized for a predetermined (25 second) time period. The alarm will then sound a loud, easily recognized audio alarm that will not turn itself off unless it is manually reset.
This sound serves as an audio beacon that aids others in finding the downed person, such as a fireman, police or other emergency personnel. PASS alarms may also be manually activated to summon help. The devices are normally attached to a SCBA harness, a turnout coat or other protective clothing. A PASS alarm can be a lifesaving device when used properly by personnel involved in hazardous occupations such as firefighting, police, other emergency/rescue type professionals.
PASS devices must be highly reliable and easy to operate. The demand for lighter, smaller and more reliable PASS devices and equipment is an ever-pressing issue. Features that must be considered are size, shape and weight; sound intensity and type of sound; motion detectors; signal processing; temperature alarms; visual indicators; manual and automatic switching; and attachments.
The PASS should have a small, lightweight, low profile shape with no sharp corners. Generally, smaller physical size is more desirable, provided there is no reduction in sound output.
PASS devices that are currently available range in weight from 7 ounces to 13 ounces and exhibit sound intensities that range from 95 dBA through 101 dBA (dBAxe2x80x94unit of sound pressure related to loudness) at ten feet.
The primary objective of a PASS device is to provide a loud, highly discernible sound that is easily heard and recognized under high ambient noise conditions. Two important parameters of sound that must be considered are sound loudness (intensity) measured in dBA and sound discernability (the ability to recognize a particular sound in a high background noise environment).
Some of the earlier PASS devices had a loud sound output (high dBA), but it was difficult to distinguish the source of the sound, and thus it was easily confused with smoke alarm sounds or other coherent sound sources. Present day PASS devices have overcome the problem of locating the source from which the sound signal is originating by modulating a pure tone or generating a sound that consists of several intermittent tones.
Another, and possibly the most desirable audio sound, is that of a sweep frequency (most discernible). This type of sound will generate multiple tones that sweep from two thousand cycles through six thousand cycles. It is not easily masked by background noise. The actual sound generators are usually of the piezoelectric type and are considered the best means for generating high sound levels.
Manufacturers of PASS devices provide features as defined by the NFPA standard 1982, 1988 edition. This standard defines the minimum requirements and specifications for electronic and mechanical characteristics as well as environmental specifications.
The sensor that permits a PASS device to operate when in the automatic mode (responsive to motion or lack of it) is called a motion detector. These motion detectors are an extremely important part of a PASS device. If the sensor is not sensitive enough to sense random motion, the PASS alarm will constantly be going into a pre-alert condition, becoming an irritation to the wearer of the device. The ideal sensor is one that only requires normal motion to keep the PASS inhibited, yet will be sensitive enough to immediately sense lack of motion when a person is motionless.
Some motion sensors that are currently used by manufacturers of PASS devices are mechanical types that depend on movement of a small metal ball to sense motion. This random motion of the ball is then converted into an electrical signal as long as motion exists. Another popular method of sensing motion is accomplished by the closing of a mercury filled switch with respect to motion.
A third and possibly more progressive method involves a solid-state accelerometer device that can sense a broad range of motion and is not position sensitive.
For the system circuitry, most PASS manufacturers use either a custom micro-chip or a micro-processor chip. Some chip functions are timing, automatic low battery sensing alarm, motion signal processing and sound generation. A quartz crystal is sometimes used to insure accurate timing.
Added features in PASS devices, not covered by the NFPA mandate are: high temperature sensing and alarms; visual indicators; switches; and attachment devices.
Heat sensing alarms that are an integrated part of a PASS device, sound an audio alarm, different from the automatic PASS alarm sound, when life threatening temperatures are encountered. Those PASS devices equipped with temperature sensing alarms should only be regarded as a relative indicator that life threatening temperatures may exist, and are not to be interpreted as an absolute indicator. Temperature sensing PASS devices typically operate on an integrated time versus temperature scheme, and are dependent upon the thermal inertia of the PASS device type of heat sensor used, and the logistics at the fire scene. Accuracy at temperatures that the heat alarm will sound can vary.
Most PASS devices are provided with a flashing LED indicator. This indicator provides the user with a visual beacon, but perhaps more important, it can serve as an indicator that the PASS electronics are functioning properly. Most manufacturers provide a visual indicator. The most common indicator is a blinking LED or a combination of LED""s that are programmed to flash in a wig-wag fashion for ease of recognition.
Some manufactures utilize a mechanical switch to activate their PASS devices. These switches must be reliable and easy to manipulate, even with a gloved hand. A more recent improvement in switching is used in the present invention and is the all-electronic switch (no moving parts).
Attachment devices vary with different PASS manufacturers. Captive clips are designed to fit the SCBA harness. This type of attachment device does not adapt itself for easy attachment to turnout coats and other gear. Other types of attachment devices include D-rings and fast acting grip clips. The grip clip may be considered the most universal since it permits attaching the pass device to clothing, belts or harnesses by affixing itself with a clamp-like xe2x80x9cclopxe2x80x9d action. All of the aforementioned attachment devices serve the purpose for which they were designed.
Examples of personal alarm devices which show one or more of the aforementioned desirable features can be found in the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,763 to Yannuzzi for PRONE POSITION ALARM which is in a small case and can be clipped over a belt and uses a motion sensitive mercury switch and a cone type of audio speaker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,095 to Schwarz et al for ALARM APPARATUS FOR DETECTING DISTURBANCE OR OTHER CHANGE OF CONDITION, which also is housed in a small casing and uses an open structure, round piezoelectric element as a sound generator; U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,337 to Bader for ALARM DEVICE, has a small housing with a solenoid and induction coil type of motion detector, a printed circuit board and horn-shaped speaker for the audio alarm; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,422 to Rosenfield et al for a TEMPERATURE AND MOTION SENSOR, which is in a small casing and provides highly visible green and red colored position indicators for the on-off switch, a temperature sensor, a motion detector (not disclosed) and an audio sound generator which emits different tones for temperature and motionless sensing.
Examples of piezo electric vibrating accelerometers can be found in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,223 to Smith et al for BENDER TYPE ACCELEROMETER which uses a piezo element as the motion sensing mass; U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,134 to Ko for PIEZOELECTRIC ENERGY CONVERTER FOR ELECTRONIC IMPLANTS which uses a cantilever mounted crystal strip as the vibrating support for a small weight mass on the end of the strip; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,397 to Taylor for a TWO DENSITY LEVEL KINETIC SENSOR which uses a piezo electric strip with a weight at one end and the other end is mounted to a planar unit which contacts a unit whose motion is to be sensed; U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,370 to O. Sakurada for VIBRATION SENSOR which uses a vibrating piezo electric strip; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,098 to Laing for INERTIA SENSITIVE DEVICE which uses a weighted plate of piezo electric material.
Examples of piezo electric sound generating transducers can be found in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,956 to Takahshi for SOUND GENERATING DEVICE; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,002 to Tosi for PIEZOELECTRIC TRANSDUCER ARRANGEMENT WITH INTEGRAL TERMINALS AND HOUSING; U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,606 to Sweany for AUDIO SIGNALING DEVICE; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,207 to Moecki for ULTRA SOUND TRANSDUCER HAVING ASTIGMATIC TRANSMISSION/RECEPTION CHARACTERISTICS.
A major problem that prevails with the prior art devices is that the devices are not able to locate an emergency personnel when he or she is lost or disoriented and is in need of a search and rescue team. In fact, there has been an unusually large number of firefighter deaths that have occurred because of firefighters becoming lost in or disorientated in the heat and fury of the fire or other disaster situations. This occurs particularly in present day high rises wherein the steel buildings, concrete walls or other structure clutter confuses the pathways and exits.
At the present time, the search team has no special equipment for finding a lost emergency personnel which can specifically provide the search team information regarding the location of the lost emergency personnel. There are many schemes that have been tried in years past including the powerful GPS locating system via the satellite network. The shortcomings of these systems usually are the complexity, fragility, limited accuracy and cost. Additionally, many of these systems will not work when inside steel buildings, concrete walls or other structure clutter.
A need exists for a simple and reliable cell system for locating a lost firefighter or other personnel under nearly any emergency condition or disaster situation. The present invention provides such a cell system. The cell system contains a radio receiver which is controlled by a microprocessor that manages several tasks. When the information from these tasks are combined in a unique method, the resulting location and distance between a locator radio transmitter and a smart radio receiver can be determined.
The cell system further includes a locator transmitter device for sending out a radio signal that is repeated on at least 100 different frequencies in the range of 902 MHz to 928 MHz. The transmitted radio signals contain an encoded message with information including the transmitted RF signal power. These signals will be received and processed by a smart radio receiver.
The processing by the smart radio receiver will include measuring the received RF signal strength, or power, from each transmitted radio message. These received RF signal power measurements will be mathematically summed and processed by the radio receiver""s microprocessor to calculate an average value for the received RF signal strength level for each RF power level transmitted. This average received RF signal strength value, along with the power level data contained in the transmitted radio messages, will be representative of the distance between the locator radio transmitter and the smart locating receiver.
Repeating the transmitted message on many different frequencies at many different power levels enhances the accuracy of the distance computed by significantly reducing the effects of an uneven radiation pattern. The uneven radiation pattern is often exhibited by radio signal propagation due to various dynamic conditions such as a frequency transmitted power level antenna and the environment. Accordingly, because the radiated power level varies as will the frequency of the transmitted power, the probability of receiving even the weakest of signals is greatly enhanced.
It is an object of the invention to provide a PASS cell system with a transmitter for transmitting data unique to the cell system at multiple frequencies and at multiple power levels.
It is an object of the invention to provide a PASS cell system with a receiver for receiving other data unique to other cell systems at multiple frequencies and at multiple power levels.
Another object of the invention is to have the transmitted unique data contained within a time frame and have digital instructions and coded format sectors.
A further object of the invention is to have the sectors identified through a sector xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and the sector xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d contains the digital ID preamble and a data code format for another receiver to receive and acknowledge before a reception of a digital data can occur.
A still further object of the invention is to provide the transmitted message at one or multiple power levels as P1, P2, P3, P4, P5, through Pn, that vary in signal strength from 1 microwatt through 1 watt.
Another object of the invention is to provide that each of the power level P1, P2, P3, P4, P5, through Pn being transmitted with the data and a personal ID uniquely assigned.
It is an object of the invention that the power level P1 is assigned a digitally encoded field strength power level number of 1, and will have a received signal distance of 10 feet.
It is an object of the invention that the power level P2, is assigned of a digitally encoded field strength power level number of 2, and will have a received signal distance of 50 feet.
It is an object of the invention that the power level P3 is assigned a digitally encoded field strength power level number of 3, and will have a received signal distance of 100 feet.
It is an object of the invention that the power level P4 is assigned a digitally encoded field strength power level number of 4, and will have a received signal distance of 200 feet.
It is an object of the invention that the power level P5 has a received signal distance of 500 feet, is assigned a digitally encoded field strength power number of 5, and will have received signal distance of 500 feet.
It is an object of the invention that the power level Pn is assigned a digitally encoded field strength power level number of xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d, and will have a received signal distance of xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d feet.
It is an object of the invention that the power levels described could be 1 microwatt for P1, 10 microwatts for P2, and 1 watt for P20.
Another object of the invention is that the preamble personal ID is uniquely assigned to at least 100 or more carrier frequencies.
It is an object of the invention that each of the different transmitted frequencies vary in a random like manner.
It is an object of the invention that each of the different transmitted frequencies are sequentially transmitted.
A still further object of the invention is that the time frame is 50 milliseconds or less.
It is an object of the invention that each of the coded format sectors include a plurality of sectors xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d through xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d contain digital data specific to desired functions consisting of at least temperature, metabolism, heart rate, and elapsed time, and a sector xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d containing check sum data for insuring validation of said transmitted data.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plurality of cell systems, each with it""s own transmitter, receiver or transceiver and a microprocessor controller.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.